Verification of executable code refers to measurement of a state of an executable prior to execution thereof and comparison of that state against an expected state in order to determine (i.e. verify) that they are the same. This type of verification is currently used in various different technologies including the Trusted Platform Module (based on a specification promulgated by the Trusted Computing Group™), the Trusted Execution Technology (offered by Intel Corporation, Mountain View, Calif.) and other Hardware Dynamic Root of Trust Measurement (H-DRTM) technologies, Basic Input/Output Systems, the Unified Extensible Firmware Interface, and various gaming applications, among other technologies. The constant thread of each of these is that they measure the state of software prior to execution, where all data is statically initialized to a known state. In one example, the measurement of the pre-execution state generates a hash of a portion of the code when the application, program or system is loaded. Some executables are self-modifying, or dynamic, wherein execution of instruction(s) of the executable cause modification to portion(s) of the executable itself. In these cases, once the executable code has begun executing, the self-modifying executable gains a ‘dynamic state’ where some values that were known (pre-execution) may no longer be in the same state. Verification of the dynamic state against the measured pre-execution state is useless in this case, since the dynamic state is almost guaranteed to be different from the pre-execution state.